Arriving in The Valley of The Wind
Inside the Toxic Jungle, a brave princess named Nausicaä explores the area, rips one of the large mirrors from a decayed monster and sees the difference with it. Suddenly, gunshots are heard and Nausicaä draws the shooter to her. She and the stranger are then being chased by one of the beast. Nausicaä managed to calm it down and lured it back to where it came from. Later on, Nausicaä and the stranger, which reveals to be Lord Yupa, reunited just as Kiva watched the dropship lands and opens the hatch. Kiva: Ratchet and the others are here. Nausicaä: That's Ratchet? Whoa.. What is he? Kiva: He's a Lombax, Nausicaä. Nausicaä: Wow.. Just like in the scrolls.. Kiva: Really? Nausicaä: Yes. They say that judgment will fall upon one and the other to receive her blessing for the desire to save a friend close to the heart. Kiva: Gosh.. Nausicaä: It doesn't say who they are, but.. Kiva: But what? Nausicaä: You and Ratchet should be very careful here. He doesn't know how dangerous this world is like for them. Kiva: Okay. - Ratchet and the gang confronted Kiva and a girl next to her. Nausicaä: Hello, Ratchet. The Valley of the Wind was true about your arrival here. Ratchet: Ah, wait.. You knew? Kiva: From the scrolls. Raine: I see. You must be expecting us. But may I ask for your name? Kiva: She's Nausicaä. Nausicaä: It's an honor to meet you, captain. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey. It's been a long while. Kiva: Yeah, and you were dreaming about me? Terra: Of course I did. Every night I just have to. Kiva: That's sweet, my love. - Yupa then reveals a small creature to Nausicaä. It bites her, but after realized that she won't bite it back, it licks her finger and becomes friends with Nausicaä. Yupa: What a mysterious power she has.. Gurgi: Huh?? Ratchet: Nausicaä? Yeah, that is strange.. Terra: Of course.. She IS one of the Seven Stars. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: She is? Sasha: Yes, beloved. Although she is very skilled, we need to protect this world and Nausicaä. Kiva: Seems fair. - Yupa asked about Nausicaä's family, but she said that her dad can't fly anymore because of the Toxic Jungle. Genis: A forest is toxicated? Raine: I'm afraid so. Animals live there to survive on their own. Kiva: Oh, the poor things.. - Nausicaä has invited Yupa and the gang to the Valley of the Wind and show them a suprised room. Nausicaä goes on ahead, while Yupa asked them a few questions. Yupa: The scrolls did say you visit with us, but - forgive me if I may ask this - Is there any other reason why you are all here? Kiva: We wanna help. Yupa: We all understand your perpose to help us. What is it you wish in return? Ratchet: Well.. It's about our friend - Sonja. She's the main target for a legacy called the "Era of Darkness" and many said it is avoidable. Kiva: Yeah. Yupa: So you wish that we should assist you in battle? Ratchet: No. Have faith in the princess. That gives her strength to protect. Kiva: I agree. Yupa: I see. Thus giving you hope for putting an end to the "Era of Darkness" before it began. The Valley will give you our courage to face the dangers await. Kiva: Thanks, Yupa. Yupa: Come, follow me to the Valley. You deserve our hospitaility. Raine: We're greatful for your help. Kiva: Totally. - The gang followed Yupa's lead to the Valley of the Wind - a peaceful village with mighty blows of wind. Genis: This place is very peaceful.. Silver Fang: Amazing.. Kiva: Incredible.. - The people of the village greet them in open arms. They decided to stay in the village for the night, but it wasn't long before disaster strikes as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes